


RomancebyFaye Hannigram Art

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Charcoal, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pencil, WIP, poppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Hannigram sketches. I started sketching again for the first time in a looooong time. These are done in pencil and charcoal. My scanner isn't so great, so some of the detail got lost but I thought I'd post them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal and Will

RomancebyFaye

"Poppies"

* * *

So there it is.

Follow me on tumblr if you like.

http://romancebyfaye.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Hannigram sketch.

Hannibal and Will

RomancebyFaye

"Shower?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Head and Heart

RomancebyFaye

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
